The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, an information determining server, an information determining method, a program, and an information determining system.
A device measuring a current position using a satellite positioning system such as GPS (Global Positioning System) and displaying the measured current position on a map is proposed along with the development of information processing technology (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-51663).